The functional mapping of brain activity based on perfusion changes were demonstrated using a technique (FAIR) based on slice selective and non-selective inversion pulses and EPI data acquisition: FAIR technique has been developed to determine relative CBF changes and signal changes due to finger opposition on the order of 50%, were documented. An important feature of the FAIR technique is that macrovascular and microvascular flow effects can be differentiated and this was experimentally demonstrated. FAIR technique was also applied to quantify CBF changes. We have reported this technique initially in the last year's report. In the past year, functional maps obtained with fair were extensively compared with BOLD based maps and the functional mapping capability of the modality was validated.